


Job Interview

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smitty begs for a job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interview

Anton Mercer leaned back in his chair, looking down at the young man seated before his desk. Terrence Smith stared down at his hands, as though trying to find the right words written across his interlocked fingers. He looked as though he hadn't slept since Anton had given the boys his decision three days ago. His hair was caught up in curls around his face, untamed though still glittering freshly from a shower. He looked so young, and so lost.

"Please, sir. I *need* this job." The plea hadn't changed much since Smitty first walked into his office, but the boy was getting more and more desperate as he made it.

"As you know, I didn't make my decision based on who needed the job more. You both are highly qualified, but Tommy has certain qualities that fit better with what we are trying to accomplish here at Mercer Industries."

Anton wasn't trying to be cruel by any means--it was just business--but Smitty's face crumbled in anger, swift and intense. "You always did like him best." He sounded like a petulant child, and seemed to realize this quickly. His anger slid off his face like a mask, leaving the young man looking utterly miserable, his hands clenching the arms of the chair.

"This is a business, Smitty. I've enjoyed working with you. If I could, I'd take you both with me--"

"You can take us both!" Smitty cut in. He leaned forward, his hands slamming on the desk. "You're the richest guy around. You can afford to have two assistants. Easily." His fingers clenched on the slick surface of the desk, nails bending back painfully. He leaned closer, staring up at Anton with a mixture of anger and desperation. "You have to."

Anton coolly stared down at the boy. "This is a very special, very dangerous project I'm working on, Smitty. I need someone with a cool head. Someone who can handle his emotions. Mistakes can be fatal." He tried to make his voice kind as he delivered the harsh words, but it didn't make the blow any lighter. "This is as much about protecting you as it is about protecting the project."

"I..." Smitty dropped his head. Slowly, his hands slid off the desk and back into his lap. "I just... what am I supposed to do now?"

Anton stood and walked around the desk to face Smitty. He rested against the side of the desk, close enough that his shoes were in the young man's line of sight. When Smitty didn't raise his head, Anton reached out, lightly gripped his chin, and raised it for him.

Smitty's cheeks were reddened with his embarrassment. Anton curled his fingers around his chin, brushing his thumb over the warm blush. "You're a good student, an excellent assistant." The young man's hazel eyes flared with the compliment, a different kind of fire from the anger he so easily displayed. Absently, he traced Smitty's lips. The smooth skin was like burning silk against his touch. "It was a hard decision."

Experimentally, Anton leaned close, his face mere inches away from Smitty's. The young man didn't move away. He seemed entranced, letting Anton hold his face up. Anger, jealousy, fear, embarrassment... they seemed to drain away, leaving the obedient child in their place. One thing Smitty never lacked was his willingness to serve.

Anton's lips barely brushed Smitty's mouth. He could feel his tremors, his quick breath, his unwavering trust...

At the very last moment, he pulled away, releasing the boy. Leaning over his desk, he pressed the intercom. "Jarod, get me the western office." He released the button and folded his arms over his chest as he looked back at Smitty.

The boy was still in the position Anton left him in, his long neck stretched up as he stared unwavering at Anton. "I think I might be able to find a place for you after all."


End file.
